


twinkle lights

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Elena and Mack are trying to make the best of their current situation.Takes place during the early part of season 5.





	twinkle lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NRGburst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRGburst/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy this :)

After a long day of boring and brutal work, Elena and Mack retired to the little room the two had claimed on the lighthouse. It was small and bleak and made Elena long for home. 

“Do you know what this place needs?” Elena asked. She was sitting on the bunk taking off her boots. 

Mack sat on the rickety metal chair by the door, head in hands. He looked up at her question.  
“I don’t know - fewer Kree, no horrible people like Grill, a planet that hasn’t been blown up -- or maybe a fighting chance?” 

“Twinkle lights.” Elena smiled. 

Mack rubbed his face and shook his head, not quite sure he heard her right.“Twinkle lights?”

“Yes, twinkle lights. Like at Christmas - around the tree and outside along the windows - the ones that blink, those are my favorite.” Elena missed home. First, it was the Framework and now it was this awful future world. No one had said anything about time travel or outer space when she had joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Oh, so you like the blinking kind? Clear or multi-colored?” Mack sat down next to her.

“Both” They got under the covers and settled in. Elena looked up at the harsh metal ceiling above her head and pointed. “We could string them up there - and there. Maybe hang some over there in the corner. It would really brighten things up in here.”

“Yeah, twinkle lights are just the thing to make this dystopian nightmare world better.” Mack closed his eyes and yawned. It had been another long day.

Elena playfully hit his shoulder. “Don’t dismiss the power of twinkly lights.” 

“Fine - you find some twinkle lights, I’ll be more than happy to string them up for you.”

“I could do it faster.” Elena rested her head on Mack’s chest and pulled the flimsy blanket up to her chin. 

“But I can reach higher than you can,” Mack said.

“Okay Turtleman, I’ll let you put them up.” Elena gave Mack a kiss and drifted off to sleep feeling safe in his arms. They were in another awful place, but at least this time they were together.


End file.
